<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Апокалиптика by 22310</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732959">Апокалиптика</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310'>22310</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, ['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>2015 год</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Апокалиптика</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2015 год</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Звук виолончели наполняет комнату, сгущает воздух в ней. С кухни доносится запах рыбы, а из открытого окна — цветущей сирени. Но все это отходит на второй план, когда начинает звучать голос солиста. Приятный тенор (Это же тенор? Впрочем, неважно) будто наполняет комнату запахом озона. Во рту медленно начинает ощущаться фантомная сладость с некоторой остринкой, вкус, похожий на какао с чили. Я делаю глубокий вдох, когда перед глазами вместо обычной черноты начинают плясать красные и синие пятна. И еще. И еще. И еще пятна такого цвета, чье название я не могу вспомнить, как не стараюсь. Я устремляю всю свою волю на то, чтобы понять цвет этих пятен, которые уже захватили все пространство перед глазами, цвет которых, мне кажется, имеет ту же суть что те резкие, ритмичные звуки, что заполонили всю комнату, что заполнили все мое существо. Я готов поклясться, что они голубые, бирюзовые, розовые, коричневые, белые, красные…</p>
<p>Музыка становится спокойной, медленной, перед глазами — спасительная тьма, поглощающая цвет, которого я был лишен с детства. Спокойные звуки окутывают, как пуховое одеяло, и я с удивлением отмечаю, что мои вечно холодные пальцы наконец согрелись. Я касаюсь ими своего лица, чувствую прикосновение льдинок, и понимаю, что пальцы согрелись только в моем воображении, но мне это уже безразлично, ведь так хорошо…</p>
<p>Слышу, за звуками музыки, шаги старой кошки. Обнимаю ее, когда та прыгает на мои колени. Кошка лижет мои руки, и прикосновения шершавого языка сливаются с низкими звуками виолончели. Через некоторое время кошка засыпает. Мягкая, растущая клочьями на худом тельце шерсть, повинуясь звукам, превращается в моем воображении в жесткую чешую. Рот наполняется слюной, и кажется, что она вкуса кофе со сливками.</p>
<p>Некоторое время я сижу в состоянии прострации, потом встаю, повинуясь порыву — кошка жалобно мяукает-скрипит. Падаю на колени, когда обрывается музыка, и чувствую, что ужасно замерз. Тянусь за одеялом, но не нахожу его на месте. Кричу в страхе, надрываю горло, но мама меня не слышит — гремит чем-то на кухне. Придется выходить из комнаты. Ненавижу это делать, хоть и помню, как свои пять пальцев, коридор от комнаты до кухни и до ванной с туалетом. Включается следующая песня. Я выхожу в коридор и вдогонку из моей комнаты текут басовые звуки виолончели и грохот барабанной установки.</p>
<p> — Осторожно! Не входи, тут бардак, и масло во все стороны летит, — слышу крик мамы, и останавливаюсь перед самым проемом двери. Здесь звуки, которые доносятся из моей комнаты ощущаются намного меньше, намного больше чувствуется запах рыбы. Запах этот тоже дает ощущение тепла, и перед глазами опять появляется тот призрак цвета, что преследует меня, не открывая своей истиной сути, не называя даже собственного имени, но запах не дает того тепла что музыка, не дает той глубины цвета, что мерещится мне вот уже несколько дней.<br/> — Я замерз, — собственный голос кажется глухим, ничтожно маленьким по равнению с тем звуком что наполнял меня менее минуты назад — Не смог найти одеяло.<br/> — Оно в стирке, я же предупреждала. Возьми, если хочешь, мое. Но мог бы и на улицу выйти — там тепло. Хоть проветришься, а то скоро пылью покроешься. Обед будет где-то через пол часа, так-что успеешь.</p>
<p>Я игнорирую последние слова, и иду искать одеяло мамы. Путь до ее комнаты я помню чуть хуже, стараюсь, по мере возможности не выходить за пределы своей комнаты без необходимости. Я иду довольно долго, а музыка становится все дальше, все меньше капель этого спасительного бальзама дотекает до моих ушей, до моей кожи, до моей души. Найдя одеяло на кровати, стоявшей прямо у входа в мамину маленькую комнату, в которой есть только эта кровать и небольшой шкаф, возвращаюсь к себе чуть уверенней, чуть с большим стремлением действовать — мне тепло, я наполнен музыкой. Музыка переполняет меня, и мне кажется, что она выливается из глаз, из ушей и изо рта. Кажется, я сам превращаюсь в звук. В моем сознании испаряется моя кожа, мои оголенные мышцы превращаются в пух, из которого сделано одеяло, окутавшее меня. Кости плавятся, остаюсь один я, только мое сознание и ничего больше. Нет этого тела, нет этого мира. Я уже не слышу музыку, только чувствую её ритм глубоко в своей груди. Он отдается в каждом порыве моей души, в каждом всплеске густого, непонятно откуда взявшегося счастья. Я остаюсь наедине с собой, без этого пугающего мира. Лишенный тела, остается только дух, для которого нет тех жестких рамок, что ставит реальность, который умеет чувствовать вкус и запах звука, который еще помнит цвета, что тело не видело уже целую декаду. Слушаю свои мысли, но не могу уловить их суть. Тогда я подхожу к компьютеру, где всегда открыта пустая вордовская страница, и начинаю печатать. Я не анализирую то, что пишу. Это просто всплеск моих чувств, мои мысли, необработанные речью, но записанные буквами.</p>
<p>Я глубоко вздыхаю, когда слышу, что ужин будет готов через пять минут. Указываю компьютеру зачитать мне написанное, и сам удивляюсь этой истории — раньше я ее никогда не слышал, даже в собственной голове, но этот сюжет мне понравился. Я стоял в недоумении слушая реплики героев, которые сам написал, и улыбка, медленно, вступала на мое лицо, будто чего-то опасаясь, но потом осмеливаясь, и, наконец, с чувством полной законности, как принц, занимающий положенный ему по роду трон после смерти ненавистного отца. Я выдохнул с облегчением. Музыка влияла на меня все так же, а результаты этого влияния не оставляли сомнений — оно того стоит.</p>

<p></p><div class="sub-footer clearfix container-fluid">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="sticky-desktop-rkl">
  <p></p>
  <div class="rkl-block">
    <p></p>
    <div class="jsRklBlock">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>